Piedras Legendarias
Se utilizan para mejorar el equipo a sus contra partes legendarias. Sólo los conjuntos nivel 40, 50, 60 y 70 pueden ser convertidos en legendarios. Los conjuntos de equipos indicados abajo se crean en el Blacksmith. Y solo ellos pueden ser transformados en legendarios. Tipos de Legendary Stones Legendary Stone Nivel 40 Estas se utilizan para convertir los conjuntos de nivel 40 en su forma legendaria. Se pueden encontrar en The Void y The Badlands en su modo pesadilla solamente. Se pueden conseguir mediante el Roaming Summoner (sólo en la mazmorra The Void; 4 Skeleton Keys son necesarias), y de los jefes. La otra manero de conseguirlos es comprándolos en su tienda del Gremio que debe ser de nivel 8 o superior, por 100 contribución por piedra. Esto está limitado a solo cinco por día, También se pueden comprar en la tienda de Arena por solo 50 Insignias cada una. Conjuntos nivel 40 que pueden ser convertidos en legendarios. Level 50 Legendary Stone These are used to turn level 50 equipment sets into their Legendary form. Level 50 Legendary Stones can be found in Garden of Death and Tarraton's Lair dungeons in Nightmare mode only. They drop from the Roaming Summoner (Garden of Death dungeon only; 5 skeleton keys required), and from bosses. You can also buy them from your guild shop, which must be level 9 or higher, for 200 contribution per stone. You are limited to five per day. Level 50 equipment that can be made Legendary by class: Level 60 Legendary Stone These are used to turn level 60 equipment sets into their Legendary form. Level 60 Legendary Stones can be found in Moonevil Den and Demon Temple dungeons in Nightmare mode only. They drop from the Roaming Summoner (Demon Temple dungeon only; 6 skeleton keys required), and from bosses. You can also buy them from your guild shop, which must be level 10, for 500 contribution per stone. And from Class Wars Glory Shop for 80 Glory Crystals. You are limited to five per day. Level 60 equipment sets that can be made Legendary by class: Level 70 Legendary Stone These are used to turn level 70 equipment sets into their Legendary form. Level 70 Legendary Stones can be found in Samsara and Lych's Lair dungeons in Nightmare mode only from bosses. There are no Roaming Summoners in these dungeons. You can also buy them from your guild shop, which must be level 10, for 800 contribution per stone. And from Class Wars Glory Shop for 350 Glory Crystals. You are limited to five per day. Level 70 equipment sets that can be made Legendary by class: Level 80 Legendary Stone These are used to synthesize level 80 equipment sets themselves, since there's no level 80 equipment set in normal form. Level 80 Legendary Stones can be found in Nirvana dungeon in Nightmare AND normal mode from bosses, however, Nightmare mode has much higher rewards. You can also buy them from your guild shop, which must be level 10, for 1200 contribution per stone.